


Girlfriend

by shawnz0901



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, female!Buckie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	Girlfriend

Girlfriend

1  
“就告诉你了，男人和女人之间没有纯友谊。”

娜塔莎唇间松松衔了一根没有点燃的薄荷烟，凑近了梳妆台镜面拨弄着脑后火红的发卷，声音低哑含糊，一双懒洋洋的绿眼珠透过镜子盯着旁边背对着她把一只脚踩在椅子上弯腰涂指甲油的棕发少女。

“照你这么说，那alpha和omega之间也没有纯友谊，”巴琪盯着自己涂得饱满发亮如贝的艳红脚趾瞧得认真，浓密的卷发披了一肩，有几绺顺着她弯腰的动作滑落到胸前，“难道你对我有什么非分之想？”

“啧，我对你这样的小鹿仔可不感兴趣。”

娜塔莎摇了摇头，拉开抽屉摸出打火机，然后凑到唇边点燃了烟，含有薄荷气味的烟雾立刻弥漫在女孩儿狭小的卧室空间里。她抓了抓头发，轻巧地坐上梳妆台，未夹烟的手悠闲地摆弄着巴琪散落在背后的长发。“听隔壁班的Sabrina说有个意大利血统的alpha追你很久了？”

巴琪嗤笑了一声，支起身子在椅子上坐下，还差一点完工的左脚翘在梳妆台的桌沿，露出她修长雪白的腿部线条，还有她只穿了一条黑色蕾丝三角裤的臀侧，而只有当她直起身来才能够看清，她被长发遮挡住一半的上身仅有一件松垮的旧吊带背心，丰满的胸脯随着她俯身的动作晃动着挤出一道幽深的沟壑。“你是说三年级的朗姆洛？他才没在追我，他是我综合格斗课的教练。”

“哟，居然还是教练，”娜塔莎挑起了一边修得平直干脆的细眉，抽了一口烟，侧过脸想要观察巴琪此刻脸上的表情，“我看Rogers可要危险了。”

“什么？”

巴琪捕捉到Rogers的名字，立刻停下了手上的动作抬起脸看着坐得高高的红发女孩，灰蓝色的大眼睛有点疑惑，“这关Steve什么事？”

娜塔莎想嘲笑巴琪，嘲笑她听到Rogers的名字就立刻机警得像只护食的老鹰——尽管那个叫Rogers的家伙现在已经是个体重超过200磅的布鲁克林肌肉帅哥，校橄榄球队四分卫——可无论何时巴琪对Steve都像是嘴上叼着小崽子的母狮子。

但还没等她的嘲笑说出口，巴琪卧室的门就从外面被冒冒失失地推开了，高大宽厚的身影闪进来，上来就没头没脑地问了一句，“嘿，有空吗？”

娜塔莎在心里暗骂脏话。

“我说，Rogers，你进来都从不敲门的吗？”红发女孩从梳妆台上跳下，烟叼在嘴上走到一旁去捞了一件衬衫丢到巴琪身上，她声音里有些不悦。

“我有空，什么事？”

巴琪完全没有察觉娜塔莎在生气什么，只是拧上指甲油瓶盖从椅子里站起来，她足下刚刚涂得完美还未干透的红蔻丹和白得发亮的少女的脚趾深深陷进深色地毯绒毛，直到娜塔莎又把掉落在椅背上的衬衫扔到她手上她才想起要穿件衣服。

所以她披上那件娜塔莎随手从床上拎出的浅蓝色条纹衬衫，过分宽大的下摆一直遮到屁股，袖口也长过了指尖。红发alpha只需看一眼就明白了。

上帝啊，这他妈百分之两百是Rogers的衬衫。

“Thor Odinson，你认识的，今年恐怕要退役了，我们给他办了个告别派对。”金发的大个子再自然不过地忽略了娜塔莎的不悦，径直向巴琪开口，“怎么样，来吗？”

“什么时间？”巴琪一点点把过长的衬衫袖口卷到手臂，“需要我的话，随时。”

“周五晚上，”Steve双手插进运动短裤口袋，眼神终于触及了站在巴琪身边一脸不耐烦抽着烟的娜塔莎，“你也来吧，Nat，和巴琪一起。”

“我是个alpha，看清楚点儿，小子。”红发女孩翻了个白眼，声音懒散，她转身随手把燃尽的烟头丢进一只易拉罐，火星沾上液体发出嗤的一声被熄灭的轻响。“我对你们这群男孩不感兴趣。”

巴琪和Steve对视了一下，吐了吐舌头，“我周五晚上有格斗训练不过，我可以请假去你那儿。这没关系。”说着她弯起嘴角。

Steve听到巴琪的回答刚要开口说些什么，但娜塔莎凑过来，一把搂上了巴琪包裹在宽大衬衫下单薄的肩。红发alpha微微眯起的绿眼睛打量着巴琪面前正直英俊的橄榄球队队长，“那个要退役的金发傻大个和朗姆洛不是一个班的吗？”她神神秘秘地转了转眼珠，牙齿咬着丰满嫣红的下唇，看着她面前两个家伙的一头雾水。

随即她笑了，露出百分之百属于娜塔莎 Romanov的笑容，“我们当然去，”她说着捶了捶Steve结实的手臂，“而且还要叫上姑娘们一起。”

2  
“你为什么要叫Jessica她们也去周五球队的派对？”她一边嚼着热狗一边问身旁靠在椅子上举高了手机忙着短消息的娜塔莎，不远处一群alpha男孩子嬉闹着在长桌边上围坐成一团，而金发的Steve正在听他的黑人好友说着什么笑话，那双好看的蓝眼睛眯在一起。

“因为我是个好人，女孩儿，”娜塔莎把手机屏幕戳得乱颤，懒洋洋地晃着脚，球鞋踢着桌腿，“我可都是为了你，要不然我才懒得跟那群小婊子们说话。”

巴琪似懂非懂地眨眨眼睛，把最后一口热狗塞进嘴巴，“为了我？”

娜塔莎不耐烦地撩了撩发卷，锐利的目光打量了巴琪一会儿。她午饭前刚结束格斗训练，一头卷发在脑后扎成一束马尾，几绺碎发被汗水打湿了粘在光洁的额前，身上只穿了背心短裤，还有她总是穿的那件深色的胸前印Brooklyn的旧帽衫，晒成小麦色的两条长腿大大咧咧叉开着。离她们坐下吃饭的位置不远，几个穿短裙脚踩高跟鞋的女生凑在一起，冷气时不时送过来一阵从那个方位飘出的Chanel五号香水味。

娜塔莎眯着眼睛冲那边看了一会儿，懒洋洋地收回视线，巴琪开始收拾她的装备包，两颊塞满了食物的样子像只可爱的雏鹿。“你觉得我们上次打的赌怎么样？”红发女孩儿涂着黑色指甲油的指尖戳了戳她的手臂，“我有预感，我一定会赢。”

但是她没有得到回答。上课的时间快到了，原本围坐在一起喧闹的人群开始陆续收拾离开，巴琪拉上背包拉链，把柳橙汁吸管叼在嘴上，马尾辫随着她的动作散落到胸口。

她的余光瞟到不远处正朝她这个方向走来的Steve，他正把包甩在肩膀上，侧头听着一旁的Barton在跟他说着什么，巴琪收拾东西的动作慢了一秒钟。而娜塔莎不知道看见了谁，有些反常的猛地把脸转到了一边。

“上午训练？”

她的好哥们儿Steve终于看见她了，再自然不过地走过来特地跟她打招呼。

“嗯哼，”巴琪耸耸肩，拎起装备包，“教练也周五有事，所以就改到今天上午了呗。”

和Steve走在一起的其他几个alpha男孩儿也看见了巴琪和娜塔莎，纷纷和她们打招呼。娜塔莎懒散地冲那些人高马大的男孩子们点着头，而巴琪咧嘴笑了，圆圆的眼睛里闪着光。

娜塔莎在离他们一步之遥的地方，盯着站在巴琪身边Steve的表情一言不发。

“晚上什么时候回去？我没有训练，可以载你回去。”

餐厅出口的过道有些狭窄，Steve走在她前面又转过脸来跟她说话。比她高出一头的身影挡住了她的视线让她只能看到他宽厚结实的后背，向下，他包裹在白T恤下面的窄腰，巴琪咬住了嘴唇。“我有事。”

“什么？”

她嗫嗫的声音太轻。

红发女孩走在她身侧，手指在暗处拧了一把她的手臂。

“呃，我是说，我晚上有事，”巴琪望着Steve温和的蓝眼睛，那里面装的全部都是对儿时一起长大的好友的……关心和好意。她的眼神飞快而又茫然地躲开又回来，回到男孩的蓝眼睛，一直都是那样子的Steve，脸板起脸脑袋里思索的东西都没有变过，她舔了舔嘴唇，确定嘴角的弧度是在笑，“要和娜塔莎训练啦。你先走吧，不用管我。”

Steve若有所思地点头。

而她突然又绽开一个更深的笑容，大大咧咧地拍上男孩儿结实的后背，但她说出来的话却是，“周五晚上见，Stevie.”

她和周围的男孩子们笑着道别。娜塔莎一边揪着她的帽衫口袋好让她们快点穿过急匆匆赶教室的人流，一边不怀好意地凑近了巴琪的耳朵。

“信不信由你，”她在踏进教室前一秒钟听见娜塔莎带着坏笑的话，“刚才你冲别的alpha男孩笑，他那表情恨不得当场吃了你。”

3  
“东西放好了就快点上车，女孩儿，”娜塔莎的手臂搭在摇下的车窗上，转过头去看正在把装备包放进汽车后备箱的巴琪。“怎么了？”

还穿着背心短裤和兜帽衫的巴琪站在车后面，汽车后盖打开着，她的视线却在看别处，显然她的脑子也是。

娜塔莎不耐烦地撩了一把头发，身子探到副驾驶座位的窗边，发现停车场另一边，那个跟巴琪青梅竹马长大的Steve正跨坐在他的哈雷机车上，金发和笑容耀眼，还有围在他身边的那几个快要笑成一朵假花似的omega女孩儿。

她用脚趾头想就知道是午休时围在一起叽叽喳喳的一群人中的谁，娜塔莎微微眯起眼睛，看见靠在Steve身边穿大红色吊带裙脚踩细高跟鞋的那个正伸手去摸机车的仪表盘，一头卷发都快要贴上这位金发大个子的脸。

操，Jessica这个小婊子！娜塔莎重重坐回驾驶座位，忍不住在心里比了个中指。

巴琪应该比她看得更清楚些吧。巴琪甚至比娜塔莎更清楚Steve虽然不会真的搭理这群成天花枝招展的小婊子们，但他更不会冲她们生气。Steve是个好人，岂止是好，巴琪在脑海里反驳，听到远处传来操场上空旷的嬉闹声，夏日傍晚燥热的风让她感觉窒息，还有女孩儿们甜蜜的咯咯直笑。她盯着后备箱里她鼓鼓囊囊沾着尘土的装备包发呆，天呐，Steve是那么好，从一开始就是，从她和他在布鲁克林的旧公寓开始，从总是病怏怏的小个子alpha，到青春期过后突然长成了笑容温柔英俊的大块头，他好到她宁愿一直这样把他留在自己的视线里。

“哔哔————”

娜塔莎终于忍不住拍响了汽车喇叭，巴琪被突然响起的鸣笛声吓了一跳，但显然被吓到的不止是她，那几个围着Steve不肯放人的omega女孩儿纷纷捂着胸口表示被吓坏了，四处张望着往她们的车这边看去。

红发alpha冷笑了一声，绿眼睛盯着朝她怒目的Jessica，毫不留情地做了个口型。

Bitch.

巴琪一言不发地拉开车门坐进娜塔莎旁边的座位，脸色不怎么好看，只是垂着头系安全带。娜塔莎发动了车子倒出车位，她们缓慢地绕过正在扣上机车头盔系带的Steve和那群依旧不依不饶花枝招展的女生，巴琪把头靠上椅背，盯着倒车镜里浅笑着和女孩们一一道别的Steve变小，再变小，最后消失不见。

“Jessica一定得意极了，”娜塔莎咂着嘴，一边飞快地超车，“看她笑得那样儿跟要当场睡了你男朋友似的。”

“得了吧我才不是他的女朋友，”巴琪扯着帽衫拉链，特地咬重了girlfriend的发音，“真不知道你脑子里在想什么，Nat，我只是觉得我这阵子不太正常，可能是快要到时间了。”

“哟，怪不得今天你闻起来有点不一样……”娜塔莎噗嗤笑了，眼角飞快地扫了一眼眉头拧在一起眼睛瞪得圆滚滚盯着前方的巴琪，又狠狠踩了一脚油门超了一辆车，“可怜的小巴琪，又到了想着她的队长睡不着觉的时候了，”红发alpha动作灵活地躲过了身旁棕发女孩要狠掐她手臂的报复动作，“说真的，考虑一下那个赌约，芭比，”娜塔莎在路口右转，车子开始减速驶入一片住宅区，“你还不相信我吗？”

巴琪撇了撇嘴，长发从肩头滑下来，遮住了她的侧脸，她盯着自己指尖修剪得平整光洁的指甲，不置可否地闷哼了一声。

4  
“就告诉你了，男人和女人之间才没有纯友谊。”

娜塔莎从她塞满了的冰箱里翻出两罐椰子水，随手丢了一罐给瘫在沙发上表情烦躁的巴琪。她就那样横躺着，头枕在沙发扶手上，一头棕发瀑布般垂下，踢掉了鞋子的一双脚丫翘得高高的搭在沙发靠背上。

“可那是Steve诶！”她把冰凉的饮料贴在额头上，声音里有点委屈，“当然我可不是说他不算男人，只是，天呐，他是个好人，对谁都那么好，温柔，正义感，又该死的那么帅，他会有更多的选择，而不是我。”

“哦求你闭嘴吧，孩子，”娜塔莎咬着吸管翻了个白眼，“你这样的omega女孩我可见得多了，你明明就爱他爱得发疯。”娜塔莎歪头想了想又补充，“而且他还看过你裸体。”

“老天，那只是因为我们太熟悉了！我在洗澡突然停电了然后他拿着手电筒走进来，这能他妈的说明什么？”巴琪感觉自己是第一百零一次解释了，“他还画过我的裸体呢。

“他画过？！”娜塔莎像是听到巴琪在说什么了不得的事情，惊讶地差点把饮料喷出来，“你的裸体？！你脱了衣服给他画画像Titanic里那样？！”

“他的作品。他说自己从没画过人体，因为找不到模特。我就答应了。”棕发女孩儿语调平平地叙述着，就好像娜塔莎的惊讶和她无关，“后来他说自己画得很糟，大概因为我睡着了。”

娜塔莎摇头，不再说话。巴琪撅着嘴，盯着天花板上的裂纹。她记得画画的那次，Steve坐在画板后面一点点专心致志地勾勒线条，移动手腕，时而用炭笔比划着透视关系，她想多看他一会儿但是不敢，Steve要她眼神放松看着画架背面的某一个点，她盯着木条和木条的交角，盯到眼睛发酸，她不知道Steve的画究竟怎么样了。最后她就迷迷糊糊睡着了。巴琪感到很抱歉。

还有去年夏天的暑假，她照旧到Steve家去抄作业。男孩的房间对她来说从来不是个秘密，她自己的卧室也一样。当中她从小到大的好哥们儿在阳台上接一个电话，巴琪百无聊赖地翻着桌上的体育杂志，结果翻出一个粉红色带香水味道的信封，她忍不住抽出来看，发现里面是两张演唱会情侣座票。

后来慢慢就有了更多的信号。塞在更衣室柜子里的纸条，陌生的倾慕短信，“Rogers队长的后援团”，那些妆画得精致艳丽的漂亮姑娘们个个都爱他。有时Steve好心顺路载巴琪回家，当她跨坐上哈雷机车的后座，还有那些对她又嫉妒又羡慕的目光和咒骂。

这当然不是重点，巴琪知道那些叽叽喳喳爱凑在一起八卦说她坏话的小贱人们没有一个敢真的对她怎么样，巴琪的格斗水平让任何一个只会揪头发扇巴掌的小婊子怕得要死。更何况还有Queen 娜塔莎挡在前面呢。

真正让她像从呼啸的火车上坠入深渊的部分是Steve，是当她跨坐上哈雷机车的后座，她攥紧了男孩的腰又不得不空开的距离，她的头盔轻轻磕上他的，Steve就像是吸引她扑上前拥抱的永不熄灭的火，她不敢靠得太近，怕自己不配承受那么温暖的光芒，那是已经超越了A和O之间的性吸引力的感觉，巴琪甚至感觉哪怕自己只是一块石头也会去爱Steve。但她和他是邻居，一起长大的儿时好友，同学，她想起中午有人在广播台放了一首歌，I’m not the only one，她惟独不是唯一的那个。

有时候巴琪不爱搭理她们传的那些关于她是“倒贴罗杰斯队长的小婊子”这样的鬼话，那是因为她半是自暴自弃半是邪恶地想，如果Steve听到这些话会怎么想？他会想，和他一起长大的巴琪真的是倒贴自己的小婊子吗？他会意识到，她是个有可能对他动心的omega女孩儿吗？他会明白，她是真的要对他耍点手段和心机，或许有一天就像那些背后八卦说的那样，爬上他的床，献出肉体，成为他的girlfriend吗？

Stevie会拒绝巴琪吗？

你疯了。巴琪傻笑着，沉浸在那些对Steve的不着边际的幻象情绪里，任由娜塔莎一点点把她垂下的凌乱蓬松的长发编成一个结实的发辫。

5  
“你没骑机车过来吗？”

巴琪一边接着电话，一边从娜塔莎家的窗户探出头去向外望，楼下停着一辆半新不旧的雪佛兰，接电话的人正从车里下来，她看见那个依旧是白T恤和卡其色布裤的金发大个子冲着她招手。

“要接两位女士，机车当然不行啦。”男孩子笨拙地说着俏皮话，紧贴着听筒的声音还能听见呼吸声。

巴琪笑了，回头看了看正套上一只高跟鞋的娜塔莎，房间里灯开得很暗，她的红发在黑暗里格外夺目，“再一秒钟，”巴琪忍不住抿了抿嘴唇，她尝到水蜜桃味的唇膏的香气，心脏狂跳，“娜塔莎马上就好。”

“没关系，乐意效劳。”

娜塔莎冲她招手了，巴琪挂断了电话，临走前又闻了闻手腕上的香水气息，玻璃瓶上写的名字是Tubereuse Criminelle，罪恶晚香玉。红发alpha看到她的样子凑近了深深吸气，然后娜塔莎笑了，嘴角的弧度有些恶作剧。

巴琪被alpha打量着，有些不好意思。但事实上，她穿得一点也跟过火挨不上边，她只是照Queen 娜塔莎的吩咐，在那件百分之二百属于Steve的衬衫里面穿了半杯款黑色蕾丝镂空前扣式胸衣，而对她来说过分宽大的衬衣下摆若有若地遮住了卡在臀沟里短得不能再短的牛仔短裤。

巴琪有点懊恼地捋了捋披散了一身的长发，感觉自己嘴唇发干。

“你棒极了，芭比，”娜塔莎涂得艳红的指尖不知道从哪里夹了一枚泛着光泽的小方片，随着她悠闲又戏谑的笑意，被一点点塞进了棕发omega女孩胸口敞开隐约露出的蕾丝胸衣里面。“Have a good night.”

6  
但她的运气不太好。

她和娜塔莎刚走进派对现场就感觉到了不对劲。从在场alpha和omega数量比例来看，这明显是那些男生精心安排的约局，娜塔莎飞快地扫视全场之后一边从吧台拿了椰子酒一边若无其事地凑近了巴琪咬耳朵，“Damn it! 便宜那群小婊子了。”

Omega荷尔蒙的气味和暧昧的沙发音乐搅和在一起让她有点头晕。“这件事你是始作俑者，”她嘀咕着，看到簇拥在沙发旁边的omega女孩们围着Barton和Steve同班那个笑容促狭的Tony Stark叽叽喳喳个不停，其中Jessica的黑色紧身连衣裙领口都快开到胃部了，白花花的胸脯呼之欲出简直快要贴上富二代小胡子帅哥的脸。“如果她们把这几个alpha扑倒吃了我也不会惊讶。”

“有你惊讶的时候，宝贝儿，”娜塔莎意有所指地挑高了眉梢，她眼尾画得微微翘起的眼线都快要得意地飞起来，“看是谁来了。”

巴琪接过娜塔莎的酒瓶趁机回头瞥了一眼，那个再熟悉不过的金发高大的身影正走过房间狭长的玄关，背对着她们在和身边的人说着什么，而当Steve侧过身子，她终于看清了那个走在Steve旁边笑容懒散的黑发alpha男人的样子。

巴琪瞬间明白娜塔莎的表情意味了什么。

Steve和朗姆洛，她暗恋的青梅竹马好友，和追了她很久的她的格斗教练。

朗姆洛看起来和平时格斗课上总一身under armour手持练习靶的样子很不一样，他穿了件有些紧身的深色V领T恤，黑发梳到后面咧嘴笑的时候简直就是雄性荷尔蒙发射器。巴琪微微吃惊，不知道是该意外她的格斗教练看上去和Steve好像很熟，还是应该惊讶娜塔莎的预言总是一次比一次应验。

但她思考得有点太用力了，以至于一直保持MALIBU乳白色玻璃瓶口傻乎乎地含在嘴里，直到朗姆洛发现了她们走过来绅士风度地笑着打招呼她都没有发觉。

巴琪只好有点不好意思地和朗姆洛碰碰拳头打招呼。“怪不得我说调换训练时间的时候你也没问为什么，”她有点不适应在除了健身房之外的地方和她的格斗教练说话，而朗姆洛却像是刚刚和她道别过又再次熟稔地遇见一样，自然又亲切地捏了捏巴琪包裹在属于Steve的衬衫下削瘦的肩，“没想到在这儿又碰见了，哈？”

巴琪冲朗姆洛笑了笑，声音却因为Steve也站在旁边而有点发干，“呃，来充场的啦，”她拿酒瓶的那只手指了指一旁只是温柔微笑的金发大个子，“这家伙找我来帮忙。”

“嘿，我找你来帮忙是没错，但是据我所知你还没过21岁生日吧？”Steve突然插了一句嘴，好看的眉毛微微蹙在一起，嘴角还是带笑却伸手从巴琪手里拿走了酒瓶，“看来今天晚上我得看着你，还有你，女士们，”他说着也拦住了一直一言不发懒洋洋捏着酒瓶的娜塔莎，“我可不想因为这个出事。”

“天呐Stevie，”巴琪摇头，抱起手臂，被三个alpha包围的攻击性和荷尔蒙压迫感让她感觉自己脸颊发烫，涂得艳红的脚趾踢了踢地面，朗姆洛在看她，也在观察Steve。她忍不住抱怨，“据我所知你离21岁生日可比我远得多，我看着你还差不多。”

这一点也不好笑。但是娜塔莎扑哧笑了出声，笑得她一头红发乱颤。离他们不远的地方她可以看到Tony正掂着手里的半瓶啤酒溜到DJ的地盘想要偷偷切一首别的音乐，然后巴琪听到朗姆洛带着笑说，“没关系，队长，我可以看着她。毕竟我是她的教练。”

7  
Anyway，派对的气氛总是在过了午夜的时候开始到达顶点。尽管Steve声称要看紧未到合法饮酒年龄的巴琪不能乱来，但在年轻人尽情宣泄精力的派对上如果真的失去酒精简直相当于过了八点钟纽约全城断电一样严重，巴琪手里攥紧了手里的椰子酒，挤在人群中让她热得不得不一遍遍举起瓶子让冰凉甜腻的液体来让自己得到一点凉爽的解脱感。

“抱歉朗姆洛——可是我，我想——”

巴琪感觉自己头晕得厉害，尤其是在Tony百分之二百霸占了DJ的位置而把一个球员的告别派对搞成了90年代劲歌金曲主体趴，如果她不是在之后的整晚和娜塔莎失联的话，她一定能听到娜塔莎一边翻白眼一边告诉她这个沉浸在自己世界里的小个子逗比帅哥在喝得微醺的状态下到底连放了几遍Come and Get Your Love，可惜她不能了。尽管房间里冷气已经开得尽可能低，但巴琪还是一整晚都感觉该死的燥热，她甚至不能分辨这到底是因为自己一直忙于在热闹开心的人群中寻找Steve和娜塔莎还是因为在嘈杂的跳舞音乐和笑闹声中朗姆洛凑近她耳边和她聊天，她觉得自己热得不正常，连汗珠顺着颈侧一点点滑下滑过她颈窝里omega腺体和敞开在衬衫领口下的胸前的感觉都清晰无比。

朗姆洛那双黑眼睛疑惑地眨了眨，表示自己第二次没有听清巴琪在说些什么，alpha俯下身子示意巴琪凑近再重复一遍，她只好凑上朗姆洛混合着烟草皮革调的古龙水味和alpha信息素气息的耳边，但她发现自己只能紧张地反复舔着嘴唇却什么话都说不出来。

“你要——呃，你是说，你要离开一下？”比她大两个年级的男孩俯得更低，几乎将嘴唇贴上巴琪耳畔的发丝间，低哑的声音钻进她的耳朵，“要去洗手间吗？”

她终于听见了关键词，用力地点头，然后她感觉到朗姆洛笑了一下，蕴含了热度的气息渗进她的棕色卷发像是一块滚烫的烙铁弄得她如坐针毡。“我带你过去，”alpha牵动一边嘴角笑得很浅，“人太多了。”

天呐怎么样都好只要让她离开这个热得快要融化的客厅和陌生的alpha气息，巴琪感觉自己整个脑子都混沌着搅在一起，她想找Steve，这个晚上第一百零一次她想找Steve说句话告诉她如果有什么不对应该在什么时候送自己回家。但是第一百次都失败了。

那些趁着这个晚上恨不得把Steve当成快小牛排分吃了的女人们啊！巴琪简直能想象到Jessica正装作醉了而把酒喝得浑身湿透快要坐到金发alpha大腿上的样儿，还有看到Steve来找Buckie就把眼睛瞪得恨不得把巴琪瞪出个洞来的Clare，被她亲耳听到跟隔壁班女生说“巴恩斯那个倒贴着爬到队长床上的小婊子”的Samantha……一想到这群妖怪正混在Steve和他的alpha男孩朋友们当中，散播关于自己的坏话和八卦，巴琪简直想挨个把她们过肩摔。

然而当朗姆洛绕过她后腰揽着她的手臂带她一点点挤过跳舞和嬉闹的人群，她快要被alpha气息弄得不受控制地腿软的时候，巴琪终于在房间一角看到了被Jessica和其他omega女孩儿围住的Steve。

Steve也看到了她，并且，Steve脸上原本礼貌的笑容在目光接触到她和Rumlow的一瞬间凝固了。

8  
冷水打湿额角的感觉不太好，巴琪凑近镜子，模模糊糊看到自己眼圈处有些晕开的带着亮色的下眼线，睫毛膏在眼尾四散成一朵奢靡的花，她灰蓝色的眼珠转了转，才看清有人轻手轻脚地站在她身后。

“What the f——”巴琪被猛地吓了一跳，双手撑着冰凉的大理石台面看着站在她背后的Steve，“天呐是你……你可真是吓坏我了，哥们儿。”

Steve有点意义不明地笑了笑，只是不做声，他双手叉腰，蓝眼睛盯着巴琪以及她被酒和凉水打湿到透明地贴在胸口的衬衫领口。

“呃，Rumlow呢？”巴琪有点懊恼地撩了撩披散了一身的卷发，打量了一下Steve和她所处的地方，这可能是Thor家豪华堪比神殿的洗手间，的一部分，硕大空旷的空间似乎与一门之隔的派对格格不入的安静，安静得简直要让巴琪开始记得头晕脑胀了。

于是巴琪垂下头，大脑有点空白地盯着自己胸前紧贴在皮肤上湿漉漉的衬衫，以及透过Steve这件被打湿到透明的衬衫下面形状毕露的黑色蕾丝镂空胸衣。

Shit. 巴琪稍稍弯下腰，毫无知觉地把手伸进胸衣深处，速度娴熟飞快地拨动了一下两侧的胸肉，她（大概有E罩杯）丰满的胸脯立刻重新挤满了身上的半杯款胸罩，有什么东西随着她的动作掉了出来。

金发的alpha男孩下意识地弯腰拾起，但是他只瞄一眼瞬间就脸色僵硬了。

“你问那个alpha干什么？”Steve甚至没有意识到自己正把那个闪着光的小方片死死捏在拳头里，更没有意识到自己在用什么样的语气质问他青梅竹马长大的好友，“他是你男朋友？你们在交往？”

“呃，Rumlow？”巴琪皱着好看的小脸思考了几秒钟，声音有些迷糊的委屈，“他只是我的格斗教练啦。”

Steve什么也没有说。而巴琪被离她近在咫尺的alpha的味道招惹得一阵阵头晕，椰子酒的甜腻在舌尖化成一点点苦，她还是嫌热，忍不住把脑后一大捧浓密的棕发全部撩起来让自己能凉快会儿。

Omega女孩完全暴露在空气中的颈侧散发出甜蜜的信息素气息，混合了巴琪耳后和发间成熟浓郁的晚香玉香水味道让她闻起来就像熟透了的甜美莓果，更何况巴琪还嫌热地朝自己两颊扇风，她丝毫想不通为什么Steve要跟她到洗手间，悄悄站在她身后质问她另一个alpha，却又在得到答案之后沉默着不说话。

她唯一知道的事是，天呐，Steve竟然这么该死的帅到她腿软，Steve看她的眼神像是已经把她扒光了摁在大理石台面上操过了好几次。尽管在发情期无数情热难捱的时刻巴琪唯一想要的是让她从小到大一同长大的好哥们儿从她的性幻想中走出来，哪怕是一只属于Steve的手掌也好，她都能死而复生。

“天呐……Buckie……”可是她还在想着这些事，想上一次发情期里那些和Steve的床隔了一堵墙的房间里快要喷薄而出的湿润气息，她几乎要去亲吻墙壁。Steve一脸担心的表情去扶她抖个不停的肩，“……你要发情了？”

巴琪不想说话。她盯着Steve肌肉线条结实的手臂一声也不吭。

“……可是日期不对啊，按照你上一次发情的时间推算，至少还有一周的时间……”

“我没事。”巴琪再一次舔湿了通红的嘴唇，湿润的眼睛瞪得圆圆的看着Steve，长发披了满肩，“去和你的姑娘们玩吧，Steve。”

她的好哥们儿只是看着她，蓝眼睛深不可测，巴琪有些疑惑，忍不住抬手揉了揉自己还带着妆的眼眶，深色的眼线和睫毛膏痕迹蹭得她眼圈周围到处都是，她毫无知觉的眼神像一只小鹿。

下一秒钟巴琪更猛烈地瞪大了眼眶，仿佛是看到了她的世界里最不可能发生的事情一般久久不能闭上，因为在她面前那个同她一起长大的英俊温柔的金发男孩凑上来用力咬了她带着水蜜桃甜的下唇然后深深地吻住了她。

天呐，天呐，天呐。

仿佛是有滚烫的洪流从天而降，Steve的牙齿笨拙地磕到了她的，然后Steve的舌头强硬又温柔地撬开她惊讶张开的齿间再长驱直入，舌尖一点点描摹过她口腔的每一寸又用力吮吻巴琪柔软的唇瓣。

巴琪想哭。Steve咬破了她的舌尖。

9   
她捏着睫毛膏柄刷的手一直在抖，抖得几乎不能完整地刷完她被泪水沾湿的眼睫，盯着镜子的视线迷茫无法好好聚焦。

五分钟之前，她暗恋的男孩，那个和她从还分不清性别的年纪开始就一起打打闹闹的男孩，青春期之前一直体弱多病却倔得像头小野兽一样的男孩，他们一起翻过学校后门的围墙去河边写生，Steve喜欢画巴琪的发辫和手指，他走进来，走上前吻她。

然后Steve放开她，温暖的手掌紧握着巴琪的手肘，声音有点反常的命令式的严肃。

“别再让我看见你跟那个alpha走这么近。”说完他摔门走了。

巴琪真委屈。又不是我想跟朗姆洛走那么近的，她索性停下补妆的手，瞪着镜子里眼角泛红脸颊发烫的自己，感觉心脏还在因为Steve的吻而猛烈地跳个不停。Steve是什么意思？他为什么在意朗姆洛？他亲我了。

我的天呐。巴琪忍不住背靠着大理石洗手台一点点向下滑去，直到屁股坐在带着凉意的地板上双手抱膝，一头卷发披散了满身。她咯咯笑了，我的天呐，Steve亲我了，是Steve。

“不是我有意打扰不过，你最好现在从这里走出去，芭比，”娜塔莎的声音从洗手间门口传过来把她吓得赶紧从地上爬了起来，红发姑娘从门缝里探了个头打量着她看得她浑身不自在，“你怎么了？”

“我怎么了？”巴琪撅了撅嘴，冲娜塔莎走去，夹脚凉鞋踩得地板啪嗒直响，“你一整个晚上都去哪儿了？害得我找不到你只能一直跟Rumlow呆着。”

“哦？那他是太无趣还是太有趣？”娜塔莎懒洋洋地笑笑，勾画了眼线的绿眼睛有些不怀好意，“我看Rogers看他的脸色可不怎么好。”

巴琪耸耸肩，不置可否，“真希望Steve不会怪我们搞砸了这里。”

“天呐我想骂脏话，姑娘，”红发女孩儿忍不住翻白眼，一把拽过磨磨蹭蹭的巴琪推到身前，“除了那小子你还能想点儿别的事吗？比如怎么真的爬上他的床？”

10  
等到她们再次回到派对上的时候，有些人已经扛不住离开了，还有一些彻底喝大了睡得横七竖八的。过了一把DJ瘾的Tony第不知道多少遍放了Come and Get Your Love然后开始扭屁股，Barton也跳出来加入了他，Steve和Thor坐在沙发里看着他们集体发酒疯直笑。巴琪扫视了一圈，发现Rumlow也没走，好声好气地和一个快要把脸埋到他大腿上的女孩说话。而剩下花枝招展的那几个当然不肯把醉了之后的场子留给巴琪和Natasha，围着男孩子们嚷嚷着要玩Truth or Dare。

“噗，不是吧，”Natasha从桌上找了一根烟夹在手上，声音里都是不屑一顾，“拜托啊就你们几个还有什么truth啊每隔十五分钟就要更新一下instagram自拍。”

紧挨着Steve坐的穿荧光色紧身连衣裙金发的Clare刚想要反驳她们的拉拉队长，但她们谁也没发现巴琪已经冲到了霸占DJ台不亦乐乎的Tony那儿，一把拽了连接着turntable和音响的电源，充斥在房间里的跳舞音乐戛然而止。

所有人都愣了。

“Truth or Dare，”巴琪把电源线在手指上绕了个花，挑高了眉梢示意Natasha去拿酒和骰子来，“别他妈说自己不敢就是了。”

所以，凌晨时分的球员告别派对上，一群性感热辣的拉拉队姑娘和几个alpha男孩们聚在一起玩真心话大冒险。Natasha的白眼恨不得能翻到天上去，但是当Barton兴冲冲地掂着酒瓶子在她身边坐下之后她似乎心情终于好些了。

Jessica坚持坐在Steve和Thor之间，让两个金发大胸alpha肌肉结实的手臂紧贴着自己，而妆已经花了一半的Samantha 简直像腿部挂件一样挨着Tony不撒手，小胡子帅哥表示Steve和Thor的局竟然也有这样的待遇简直是他妈的不可理喻，他发誓自己以后再也不在私下里散播消息说Steve是整个球队里最约不来妞的家伙了。

Natasha和巴琪被赶到了对面沙发上。巴琪抱着骰子，对面是两个红唇烟熏妆贴着Steve坐在一起的omega，而Rumlow再自然不过地在巴琪身边坐下了。

11  
Truth or Dare不过就是掷骰子和上家比大小，赢了的喝酒，输了的，真心话或者大冒险。但可以指定桌上的任何一种酒给下一位。

Rumlow负责掷骰子。巴琪拍着桌子要从自己开始，结果是被指定灌了一整瓶啤酒。她一头被激怒了的小母鹿一样腾地站起来赤着脚踩在沙发上，仰头一口气咕咚咕咚就把酒喝光了，泛着泡沫的酒液顺着她的下巴一点点流进胸口。

巴琪打着酒嗝把绿色的玻璃瓶拍在桌子上，狠狠地开了瓶伏特加倒进玻璃杯里，散发着酒精味道的透明液体从杯口满出来撒得到处都是，但各怀心事的女孩们没有一个人在意这个的。娜塔莎看着这杯酒眼珠子都快掉到地上了，但是鉴于巴琪现在整个人处于极其愚蠢又亢奋的状态，她只能咬紧牙关从牙缝里蹦出一句脏话。

Barton非常羞涩地趴在Natasha身上做了十五个俯卧撑并且被录像上传了instagram，游戏的气氛终于开始有点豁出去的意思了。Tony是第一个选择向大家吐露心声的，“当然可以，随便发问，”他把脚大大咧咧翘在桌子上，“我睡过最厉害的omega女孩儿是仿生学PhD，比我大六岁，天呐她火辣极了，真的，但比你还差一点儿，亲爱的，”巴琪感觉他身边的Clare笑得快要昏死过去了，“我不会在第一次认识姑娘的时候就约她们上床，特别漂亮的除外，”Tony摸了摸自己的小胡子，停不下来满嘴跑火车，“我最担心的是Steve现在还是小处男，还有我真的有一个AI，不骗你，他的名字叫Jarvis，但他不能给我穿鞋子，不瞒你们说我的鞋子才是真正的秘密。”说完了他还冲大家抖了抖他脚上的Timberland。

当骰子掷到Steve的时候，他面临的是一次truth or dare，或者百分之五十概率的来自Barton的复仇龙舌兰酒。所有清醒或迷茫的眼睛都盯在Rumlow摇晃骰子的手。不管队长是真心话大冒险还是干完shot杯里的龙舌兰和柠檬片，总之没有人不期待这个的，除了真正为他悬着心的巴琪。

“等等，”巴琪拦住了Rumlow正要揭开盖子的手，她有点醉了，脑子反应了几秒钟才完全想起来自己是要说什么，“那个，这一杯东西太多了，能不能，呃，请求帮助？”

“哇哦，巴恩斯要替队长挡酒？”Jessica涂得闪闪发亮的手指敲了敲桌面，话里阴阳怪气的，“Steve还没说不能喝呢吧？”一旁的Tony和Barton也附和地点了点头。

巴琪看了看坐在她对面的Steve，男孩儿英俊温柔的面容有点模糊了，但还是礼貌地笑着，不置可否。巴琪只好咬着嘴唇不说话了。

“我来替你喝一半吧，朋友，”还是Thor善解人意地拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

Rumlow揭开骰盅盖子，所有在场的目光全都聚焦在那两枚骰子上，但却没有一个人敢说话。

“啊哦……”终于还是Rumlow开口了，他冲身边的巴琪笑笑，“这——这是不是要……”

巴琪瞄了一眼骰子上的点数，又瞄了一眼Steve，“我想是的。”  
“发生了什么？Steve和Barton的点数一样，然后呢？”Thor皱了皱眉，一脸疑惑。

Rumlow向Thor解释，“和上家的点数一样，意味着我不得不宣布，队长必须同时truth，dare和喝干净所有的酒。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Natasha突然毫无形象地喷笑出声。

12  
“第一个问题。”Rumlow清了清嗓子，犹豫了一下，“红袜队在下个赛季，能不能赢？”

“这算什么问题啊？！”一心只想听关于Steve的感情八卦的女孩儿们抱怨地直嚷嚷，想让Rumlow换一个更劲爆一点的，但是Steve摆了摆手表示自己要回答这个问题。

“能。”金发alpha的蓝眼睛对上Rumlow的黑眼睛，毫不犹豫地干脆回答，“全垒打。”

被这个答案弄得不明所以的大家嘘声四起，Tony起哄起得最厉害。接下去换巴琪提问。巴琪有些不知所措地舔了舔嘴唇，感觉舌尖一下下抽痛着，她想了想，“呃，就，描述一下初吻吧，”她的目光像受惊的小鹿一样凌乱地扫视过围坐在一起的每一个人，却唯独不敢停在Steve身上，“和谁，在哪儿之类的。”

“和一个omega女孩儿，当时我在画她，”Steve似笑非笑又坦荡地回答巴琪的问题，眼睛直视与他隔了一张乱七八糟堆满酒瓶的桌子的，穿着他衬衫的omega女孩儿，“她睡着了，我走过去亲了她，就这样。”

“WOW——”Tony带头吹起了口哨起哄，女孩儿们虽然不怎么高兴但还是相当乐于作为小粉丝听到她们英俊高大的队长私密的感情八卦，激动不已地又拍手又尖叫附和。

只有巴琪像是彻底傻了一样僵在当场，灰蓝色的眼睛不可思议地瞪得圆圆的，而那些女孩儿们看到她这副反常的模样笑得更欢了。Natasha像是已经喝醉了一样靠着Barton慢吞吞地抽她的烟。

接下去Tony不依不饶地关注了队长的初夜问题，得到的答案还是老样子。女孩子们嘟着嘴嫌队长身上的料实在是太少了，问来问去只有那些礼貌无比的回答，哦她们纯情的Rogers队长啊，连倒贴着爬上床的也照样拒绝了。

“给他蒙上眼睛，看看他是不是真的跟个纯情处男似的从来没有摸过女孩儿的胸部。”Natasha把烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，懒洋洋地插进来一句，“去找条领带来就够了，这东西你能弄得来吧Stark？”

“我靠当然了！哪怕是手铐我也能弄来——”Tony激动地快要把手里的酒瓶子捏爆了，“——天呐Natasha你简直他妈的是神！”

13  
“先说好了，alpha不参加活动，”Natasha整个人缩进沙发里看着Thor把领带在Steve脑后打了个结实的结，“说老实话你应该也不会想要摸我的，Rogers。”

“我觉得那应该也不怎么样。”Steve毫不示弱地回嘴。

“得了吧Steve，Natasha可是说了会帮你解决剩下的酒，老实说我还想这么干呢。”Tony走过去绕着Steve打量了一圈，最后表示羡慕地拍了拍他的屁股。“上帝为什么不给我这样的好运呢？”

在场的每一个性感火辣的omega女孩儿都是在拉拉队里担任重要位置的那个，无论是走在学校还是出没夜场没有不吸引一大票目光的。更不用说Jessica和她的小跟班们还打扮得跟随时有摄像机stand by要拍摄mv一样，她们简直笑得都快要随时爆炸了，巴琪慢吞吞地磨蹭着步子走过去站在Samantha旁边，看见Jessica再一次往下拉了拉深V连衣裙的领口。

Bitch.

她就是忍不住让自己在心里狠狠翻了个白眼，Steve要是能凭借摸一下就能认出来是谁她就敢真的爬上Rogers队长的床，老天，要知道从小到大她和Steve熟到一起洗澡上厕所可从来没有发现过小Stevie偷看成人杂志，哪怕是FHM都没有过！让他摸胸认人怎么可能？Natasha和Steve到底多大仇？

金发alpha的手指抬得有点高了，显然不是冲着omega胸前幽深的乳沟去的，巴琪忍不住捂脸，天呐，小Steve第二天醒来发现自己玩了这么没节操的游戏会不会再也不要理我了？她心里的小鹿不停撞着那些难言的角落让她有点酸楚，就和她一碰就疼的舌尖一样。

Steve当然不会真的去大张旗鼓地把一个omega女孩儿的胸握在手里掂量尺寸手感，他只是伸出手碰了碰女孩子们裸露的肩头或是脸颊发梢就赶紧缩回来了，然后他像是真的一筹莫展那样摇头。

“抱歉。”Rogers队长温柔地道歉，女孩儿们捂着胸口激动地快要当场昏过去。

巴琪觉得Steve眼睛被一条领带蒙住的样子有点傻兮兮的，所以她笑了，赶忙捂住了嘴。Steve的手直接触碰到了她的颈侧然后停住了，巴琪心跳猛地加速，Steve的指尖向下，再向下，像是带着火星子的铁枝直接烙上她胸前的皮肤，直接烫进她的心脏。

然后她听到Steve几乎是本能地小声嘀咕，“Buckie？”

14  
巴琪觉得自己活了快21岁除了第一次跟小Steve解释女性omega和男性alpha生理结构之外再没有这么尴尬过。那还是她14岁而Steve只有13岁的一个下午，她和Steve呆在空无一人的保健室而小Steve眉头纠结在一起一脸担心地问她为什么也不去上体育课。

那时候14岁的巴琪会以为Steve再也不要理她了。在那之前他们一直形影不离就像是最要好的兄弟，然而从保健室的下午开始他们不再在一起奔跑打闹，她瘦小的好哥们儿只是皱起眉毛冲她笑笑，我可以的巴琪，你不必总是这样照顾我。14岁的Steve说。

但是巴琪根本不知道如果不那样照看着Steve自己还能干什么。然后她的小Steve开始长个儿，开始从一个不能完整上完一堂体育课的瘦小男孩变成校橄榄球队主力，变成所有omega女孩儿们倾慕追求的对象。他们又回到以前那样像好哥们儿一样亲密无间了，Steve还是老样子，训练，比赛，画画，放学后顺路载她回家，眉头也不皱一下地去教训那些不懂得尊重人的alpha男孩们，他开始有他的队员，伙伴，嚷着要跟Rogers队长告白的姑娘们每天都不重样。

而现在巴琪觉得快要被这群omega女孩分吃了的人变成了自己。房间里原本疯玩的气氛冷到了零下，她浑身直发抖，汗水却还顺着颈后一点点渗出来，衬衫黏腻地紧贴在身上，她根本动弹不得。站在她面前的金发男孩扯掉了那条遮住眼睛的愚蠢的领带而巴琪却不敢直视Steve的眼睛，她忍不住缩了缩肩膀，让披在身后的长发遮住自己的脸。

“OHhhhhhh MY——！！！”还是Tony率先反应过来，激动不已地一把搂上Steve的肩摇晃，“天呐天呐天呐，Steeeevie你居然背着哥们儿泡到了拉拉队长！我发誓我再也不敢说你是九十多岁老冰棍了，你简直是人生赢家。求你快他妈go and get a room好吗！”

但是Steve没理他。Steve谁也没理，他只是看着垂下脸默不作声的巴琪，“过来。”男孩温暖的手握住了她僵硬的胳膊，力气大得吓人，巴琪几乎是立刻就腿软着想要跌倒，但是Steve拉住了她，“走。”

他们把所有人留在身后，忙着起哄的Tony和Natasha，震惊得假睫毛快要掉下来的女孩们，还没反应过来怎么回事的Thor和脸色不怎么好看的Rumlow，巴琪跌跌撞撞地被金发的大个子带着挪动步子，脑子混乱的就像被猛力晃动的骰子，她只能隐约听见Natasha在笑。

“干得好，Stark。”Natasha笑得靠在沙发里直拍手，然后和身边的Barton击了一下掌，Tony也兴冲冲地奔过去和他们击掌大笑。“Go and get a roooooooom！！！”

15  
“不是说了离那家伙远点儿吗？”

她的头发被男孩捉在手心里，而她的后背正抵着Steve那辆半新不旧的雪弗兰的车门，门把手硌在腰间的感觉生疼，Steve的脸隐没在黑暗中表情模糊，巴琪蹙紧眉心，一排牙齿咬着下唇，睁大了眼睛想看清Steve是不是真的生气了。

但她的小脑瓜想不出来。夏天晚上的热风吹得她头昏脑涨的，满心都是Steve身上干净好闻的味道，还有她熟悉的alpha信息素味儿，她拉扯着长发想让Steve松开手，手腕上渐渐散发出浓郁后调的香水气息挥发在两个人周围，巴琪真委屈，撇着嘴小声咕哝，“Punk.”

Steve终于笑了，蓝眼睛微微眯起，乱糟糟的金发支棱着，然后他慢慢靠近，近到鼻尖蹭着巴琪通红的鼻尖，嘴唇贴上嘴唇。Rogers队长拦着巴琪的腰将她抱在怀里举高，女孩儿带着香味的长发劈头盖脸地落下来将他们覆盖，她吻他，咬着Steve的嘴唇，男孩火急火燎地吮吸她的舌尖，巴琪的牙齿小心翼翼地碰到他的，她在Steve的臂弯里摇摇欲坠，两条长腿只好勾着Steve的腰杆。

“Jerk.”

巴琪感觉自己胸前的两团软肉抵着Steve的胸膛而腿还不知羞耻地缠在Steve的腰上，她有点不好意思地从男孩子怀里溜下来，衬衫弄得凌乱，小脸通红，看上去就像偷偷跟alpha密会小树林野合过的omega女孩儿，“这是什么意思？什么意思？啊？”巴琪的手指戳着Steve的胸口，咄咄逼人的话里却带着傻乎乎的笑意。

“你说我是什么意思，我能有什么意思，”她的金发男孩笑了，一边躲着一边握住了巴琪的手腕，夜色里的蓝眼睛亮闪闪的。

“上车。”

16  
Natasha总是敲她的头管她叫“每天只会想男人的小巴琪”，巴琪就摸摸脑袋，撇着嘴没什么说服力地反驳说自己也只有上课想Steve想得跑神完全忘了抄笔记这件事。或者，在公共课教室里她和Natasha坐在最后一排的座位，Natasha埋着头打PSV而她在教授转身在白板上写字的空当透过窗子想象她偷偷喜欢的金发男孩在球场上奔跑的样子。

她不怎么去看Steve的比赛，她也不喜欢在人群中欢呼，为他加油，那些都太不“她”了——有那么多人注视她的男孩，目光追随着他，可从布鲁克林来的小个子只有一个，只有巴琪认识，只有巴琪记得，只有巴琪日复一日地喜欢。她就在整个校园都瞩目在球场上的时候，一个人溜到球队更衣室去，偷偷靠在属于队长那间柜子的门上发呆。

而Steve简直好得不真实。Steve甚至把她的omega生理周期搞得比她自己都清楚，虽然这件事让她有点害羞，但她上一次发情期迷迷糊糊来临的时候汹涌的热潮和信息素简直要冲破她和Steve的房间相隔的那堵墙了，而她除了她的好哥们儿几乎没怎么和别的alpha男孩儿说过话，Steve在巴琪的短信指挥下跑了好几个街区帮她买来抑制剂留在她的卧室门口。巴琪偷偷打开门，发现Steve还留下了一件带着他alpha气味的衬衫。

她用那件衬衫自慰了。巴琪想，Steve一定知道她此刻身上穿着的这件过分宽大的浅蓝细条纹衬衫曾经被她怎样攥在怀里夹在两腿之间磨蹭挤压又被沾得湿透，属于男孩的干净的味道吞噬了她将她变成只知道索取的动物，就和今晚一样，Steve只要靠近她，触碰她，让她嗅到气味，迫近情热期的骚动颤抖地窜进每一根血管，金发男孩在他们步上楼梯时将手掌覆盖上巴琪包裹在衬衫下柔韧纤细的腰肢。

“钥匙？”

他们在巴琪家门口停下，Steve微微偏过头看她，旧公寓昏暗的楼道里他的蓝眼睛变成了深色。巴琪被酒精麻痹的大脑反应了一秒钟才开始从包里找钥匙，但是她的手抖得厉害，铜质的钥匙头对了几次也没能准确插进锁眼，她急得直跺脚。

“真够笨的。”男孩的手握上她的，掌心灼热，连带着Steve的整个怀抱都环住了她，她几乎立刻就腿软着想要跪在地上了。

钥匙转动的下一秒钟Steve用力掐住了巴琪的腰猛地回身将她压上门板，钥匙掉在地板上的轻响就像是被引爆了的火花但他们没有谁打算去弯腰拾起来。她被撞得眼眶泛泪，紧接着Steve的亲吻粗鲁地缠上她，从额角到鼻尖，她快要被吻得熔化了，化成松饼上的蜜或是湿漉漉被挤压揉捏的熟透了的葡萄，喉咙里无法自抑地发出细碎的小声哼唧，巴琪想让Steve亲亲她的嘴。

但男孩子火急火燎地埋下头去吮吸她柔软敏感的颈窝，巴琪闻起来像是在深夜盛放的晚香玉和带露的玫瑰花，她被她青梅竹马的好哥们儿舔吻着脖子又狠咬了一口锁骨，Steve把她钉死在门板上，像是分食一头母鹿的猎豹和标记地盘的狮王一样在她omega的身体上留下自己的气味，而巴琪不禁仰起脸，目光颤巍巍投向远处被街灯照亮的百叶窗。

她不能说话，大张着嘴巴无声喘气，她身上仅有的那件属于Steve的宽大衬衫早就被男孩扯得领口大开胡乱敞着，衣袖凌乱挂在手肘，挤在黑色蕾丝镂空胸衣里的两团软肉完全暴露在混合了情热气息的夏夜空气中，Steve的手一个劲向上推挤着她雪白的胸脯，浅粉色的乳头被挤得深陷进胸衣的蕾丝花边里，男孩的手劲让她疼得呲牙咧嘴又忍不住抬起手臂抱住了他的脖子。

天呐，小Stevie对付姑娘们的花样简直熟练！巴琪一边想着，一边几乎能听见自己心脏揪紧着发疼的声音，她低下头看见她的金发男孩被她揪得微微凌乱的发顶，这是Steve，是Stevie，她情不自禁一点点顺着男孩脑后被剃得干净的发线摩挲又深入，指尖掠过他的发旋，她不会知道她现在搂着Steve让他把脸埋进自己柔软丰满的乳房的模样，夜色将他们的影子投在斑驳的墙壁上，那几乎像一幅圣母像。

“做我女朋友，Buckie，”Steve蹭着她胸口，声音里都是压抑的模糊，他哄她，还带着狡黠，这一点儿也不像Steve，巴琪摇头，泪水顺着她通红的眼角流下，她从没听过Steve用这样的语气说话，他要引诱她，成为让她彻底葬身的火，“……做我的女孩儿Buckie，听话，做我的女朋友好吗？回答我。”

“……你的女孩，你的女孩儿……”巴琪眨着她灰蓝的大眼睛，连话都说不完整了，“……做你的女孩儿，Steve，”她揪紧了Steve的短发，抖得像一片被雨打湿的玫瑰花瓣，“如果我说yes我就成为你的女孩儿吗？”

“Yes，yes Buckie，say yes，say yes for me.”男孩抬起清澈又深沉的眼睛看她，看她泣不成声在自己指间柔软成一捧玫瑰花瓣似的模样，唇舌却停不下来更深地侵犯啃咬她挺立成小颗樱桃一般的乳头。而她几乎是听到Steve呼喊自己的名字就颤抖着点头了，要将她点燃的情热顺着脑后一路烫到脚尖，她磨蹭着Steve胯间的下体濡湿一片。

“好极了，Buckie，准备好成为我的女孩儿了吗，嗯？”Steve湿热的呼吸喷在她脆弱敏感的耳廓，搂着她后背的手掌顺着巴琪骨节凸起的脊柱一节一节抚摸得缓慢而用力，向下，挤进她贴在胯骨上的牛仔短裤裤腰握住她结实的小屁股狠狠揉捏了一把。

“啊？”她哭得收不住，小声抽噎着，湿漉漉的眼珠困惑地看着她的男孩，两条勾得发麻的长腿一阵阵发软想要往下掉但Steve一个使劲就将她抓得牢牢的，“难道还要准备吗？拜托我都让你亲了哎。”

Steve扑哧笑出声，一把将她整个人抱起来让她的屁股卡在自己臂弯，他仰起脸看他也破涕为笑的omega女孩儿，巴琪的长发汗湿了一缕缕粘在她好看的脸蛋上，她笑得像是深夜的溪边独自饮水嬉戏被发现的小鹿。“别装傻，Buckie，你可比我大，你知道这事儿是怎么样的——不是我吓唬你，没有准备可不行，你会疼，会流血，你哭哭啼啼的一边说着不要了一边又把我往怀里搂，”Steve坏笑着把她抱到她的卧室，那间和男孩的房间只有一墙之隔的他再熟悉不过的地方，当他还是个瘦了吧唧的小个子的时候他们就躺在这间屋子的地板上说着那些不着边际的话傻笑，Steve将巴琪撂倒在她的床上，“最后你不愿意也不行了，你成了我的女人了，小傻蛋。”

“哦Stevie——你居然敢说你的大姐头是小傻蛋你是不是活腻了啊？！”他们又像小时候那样蠢兮兮地拌嘴然后你拍我一下我掐你一下地滚成一团，但Steve比巴琪高大得太多，他双手撑着床垫把他的女孩儿整个护在身下简直就像是为她留下一块世间最安全的空间，巴琪绞在一起的手指搁在自己的胃部，她浓密的棕色长发在自己身下蔓延着铺开了，蹭在Steve的手指上有一丝丝的痒。

巴琪笑得累了，喘息一点点平静，湿亮的眼底深深注视着Steve，“我感觉到暖，在这儿，”她说着摸了摸自己的胃，“我感到你爱我，Steve，”然后她眨了眨忽闪的眼睛，眼泪像钻石滚过光滑洁白的精美瓷器一样唰地滑过她的脸蛋，“而且我感到我也爱你。”

“我也爱你，Buckie。”

17  
“话又说回来，我不是告诉你，让你离Rumlow远点儿吗？”

男孩的指腹在她颈窝处敏感的皮肤上滑动，像一枝燃着的火柴凑近让她颤抖不已，她听话地仰面躺着，脚尖紧绷，手臂瘫软地垂在两侧，然后属于Steve那些常年训练带着茧子的手指缓慢向下游移，勾开第三颗衬衫纽扣，第四颗，第五颗，全部。原本就属于金发男孩的衬衫在巴琪的身体上敞开了，她在alpha的眼底暴露无遗。

“天呐Stevie我说过多少次了我没有他只是——”她解释的话语迫切冲出却又咬碎在嘴边，Steve居高临下地看着她，在听又不在听，指尖在她高耸的胸脯间蕾丝胸衣卡扣的地方绕圈，巴琪忍不住吞咽了一下，声音干涩，她口干舌燥像个沙漠中疾行了昼夜的旅人，张了张嘴却再也发不出声音。

“他知道你穿的是谁的衬衫？”她的男孩挑高了眉，蓝眼睛望着她，alpha天生的压力迫使她更软地陷进床垫，“他知道你像只母猫一样发情的时候怎么饥渴地蹂躏过这件衬衫？然后又装作什么也没发生穿着它去任何地方？”Steve像是为了证实自己的话似的捞起巴琪身上衬衫的一角闻了闻，语气兴奋，“每个alpha都能闻到这上面你的气味，可怜的小Buckie，你以为你把它洗干净就算完了？”

“天呐，有吗？”巴琪惊恐地瞪大眼睛，腾地一下坐起来使劲闻着衣袖上的味道，栀子、茉莉和浓郁的晚香玉，柔软的棕发贴在她脸颊，“为什么我没有闻到？我明明——”

男孩用力按在她胸衣前扣上的手指把她剩下的半句话噎了回去，巴琪看看Steve被夜色遮盖的脸又低头看看自己胸口，她只感觉心跳得太剧烈连两团胸脯都在微微发抖。

“……嘿，我洗干净了，那上面没有——没有，那什么味道，”她委屈地小声嘀咕，“再说你怎么知道是什么味儿？”

Steve露出一个正直无比的笑容，两根手指一夹就轻而易举地解开了胸衣前扣，紧勒在女孩儿身上的蕾丝胸衣立刻像再也承受不了紧绷一样弹开了，丰满细腻的乳肉颤巍巍直晃。

巴琪不能再说话了。她不知道是被什么景象惊得愣住，呆坐在她生活了21年的床上，也许是看到她青梅竹马的英俊男孩一点点触碰到她的胸脯，像第一次她陷入疯狂的情热脑子里只有Steve的时候，只有Steve的一只手，他皱紧的眉心，抱着橄榄球奔跑时掩藏在头盔下冷静而胸有成竹的眼神，她紧张又沉迷，坠入漩涡。Steve的指尖像垂怜一朵玫瑰的花蕊一般摩挲她浅色的乳晕又整只手握上柔软鼓胀的乳房肆意揉捏，巴琪看着从男孩指缝间溢出的白花花的嫩肉，简直被刺激得头晕目眩。

“每天都有那么多alpha盯着你胸前看，你去星巴克买杯咖啡在那打工的男孩子恨不得免费为你升杯给你多加一份小饼干，”Steve终于肯松开她被揉弄得满是指痕的奶子，每控诉一句手背就往那儿轻抽一记，“还有Rumlow，你穿拳击短裤的小屁股不知道被他看了多少遍了，操！”她的男孩太气愤了以至于从来不会对女孩子爆粗口的Steve忍不住骂了一句Fuck又狠狠拧了一把她已经被玩弄得红肿的乳头，而巴琪已经除了呜呜摇头之外根本动弹不得。

“怎么不说话了？”Steve手撑在她身侧，再次居高临下地俯视胸罩敞开胸口全是红痕的女孩儿，巴琪红了眼圈，沾着泪水和一点深色残妆的眼尾委屈地耷拉着，细密的睫毛沾湿成小撮。她忍不住一遍遍舔着嘴唇，在Steve像只猎豹一样俯身去嗅她颈窝的时候小声哼哼，她甚至能感觉到Steve胯下硬热鼓起的地方抵着自己赤裸的大腿，巴琪只要一想到那是什么，热度混合了Steve身上的alpha信息素就让她血管里热潮翻涌下体濡湿。“就没什么可辩解的？”

她摇头，拼命摇头，眼泪滚落在胸口。

“好啊，”Steve把手指送到巴琪湿润水亮的红唇边，柔软湿热的舌头几乎是本能地缠了上来，于是他更加深入，几乎四根手指全部隐没在女孩儿的口腔搅动，几乎深入到喉咙，另一只手忙着去解自己的裤子拉链，“那等会儿也别喊疼。”

女孩儿被粗大的指节噎得含满眼泪的眼睛瞬间亮了。

18  
“啊啊啊啊啊疼疼疼——不要了，不要了，Steve，Steve——”但是等这两个年轻人火急火燎地扒光对方，巴琪只披了那件Steve的衬衫整个人缩在枕头堆里却双腿打开成M字等待着男孩的动作，而Steve刚刚握住硬得发红的老二碰到她下面那个隐秘的洞口，巴琪就尖叫着喊疼说stop。

“天呐，你男朋友已经硬了三回也软了三回了，”金发男孩长叹着摸了摸额头上的汗，他身上结实的胸肌和腹肌也遍布细密的汗珠，声音也带着喘，“要不就——”

“不行！”巴琪瞪大了眼睛狠狠剜了Steve一眼，哼哼着更用力地冲他分开两条长腿，手指还过分地探到自己下面，涂得艳红的指尖大力分开她湿哒哒能喷出水来的小洞，好让Steve快点好不心软地捅进那里，从那个细小的空洞撕裂她的处女之身。从Steve的角度甚至可以清楚看到第一次被alpha性器侵犯的穴口研磨的红肿，不知是汗水还是什么别的透明液体把那儿彻底打湿，连带她身下的床单也湿透了。

“奇怪了，明明这么湿，”男孩半是好奇半是玩笑地拨弄着那儿两片蚌肉一般湿滑的嫩红软肉，抹了一把又凑到她眼前展示给她看，透明的体液在他指缝间拉成细丝，“你看，你都湿成这样了，怎么还疼？”

天呐真他妈该死——她吸着气从牙缝里吐出哀哀呻吟，几乎是看了一眼就抽搐着两条长腿又一次喷溅出小股淫液，Steve正直英俊的蓝眼睛望着她却一刻也停不下来侵犯她的模样几乎夺走了她全部理智，“不疼，进来好吗，Steve，别心软了，求你，”巴琪脚尖勾着alpha男孩精壮的腰杆急得快要哭出来，泪痕在她光洁好看的小脸蛋上凝结又重新被打湿，“别心软，干我，就试最后一次，我不会让你出去的，好吗？”

巴琪的样子太无辜，眉心蹙紧哀求却说着那样让他血脉贲张的情话，男孩也忍不了太久，他不忍心让她疼，看见她疼得直掉泪又忍不住箍紧大腿夹着他的腰不让他离开的模样又想直接什么都不管往里捅，狠狠操进她第一次被入侵湿热紧致的处女的甬道直到尽根没入直到献出他全部灵魂。

从那么小的时候就开始喜欢他的公主，从Steve还是个瘦小的男孩开始，而现在他的公主在床上双腿大开邀请他，让他随便怎么用他alpha的凶器进入她，捣毁她，把她变成他的女人。Steve压上巴琪柔软汗湿的身体用力吻她的嘴唇又吻她充满引诱和罪恶的颈窝，热辣的香气搅乱他刚满20岁的脑子，他突然想起去年夏天他哄着巴琪让他临摹她的裸体，而他面对他的omega女神完美无瑕的赤裸胴体竟然能坐在画架后面假装认真素描，他硬得那么厉害，想直接冲过去吻她，一口口咬她，再吻她，想把脸埋进巴琪泛着香气的长发和她丰满柔软的乳房，想把硬得快要爆炸的老二戳进他女神红艳的小嘴，他幻想得手都握不住炭笔但最后的最后等巴琪躺在沙发上睡着了，Steve终于轻手轻脚地走到她身前，在她唇间留下一个轻到几乎不存在的亲吻。

Steve埋头咬着巴琪挺立的乳头吮吸在那儿留下齿痕和津液的水光，巴琪在他身下融化为一滩香甜的蜂蜜，任凭Steve怎样欺负她，让她疼。灼热胀大的龟头顶在下体紧小的入口，她甚至感觉到自己那里翕张着在请求Steve进来，麻痒混合了撕裂般的疼爬满她全身让她汗流浃背，这次男孩没有再停下而她箍紧了大腿仿佛要把他永远禁锢在自己身体里那样，巴琪的眼泪流个不停，咬紧了嘴唇发出呜呜呻吟，然后像是有什么真的凶器恶狠狠地贯穿了她，男孩的脸深埋进她颈窝，她搂着他，艳丽的指甲边缘深深掐进Steve颈后的皮肤。

“天呐……”他们都停住了动作，好一会儿，巴琪才颤抖地冒出来一句，“……求你动动。”

Steve忍不住扑哧笑了，灼热的呼吸喷在女孩儿汗湿得滑腻的胸口，“小废物。”

然后他们就这样傻乎乎搂在一起咯咯笑了半天，笑到完全忘记Steve硬了半天的老二还停留在omega女孩儿紧致得不可思议得身体里。但这并没有多久，Steve就像个尝到了甜头的毛头小子一样忍不住搂着巴琪的背把她整个抱起来晃动腰肢操他刚刚失去初夜的女孩儿，从未被开拓过的穴道内壁层层软肉隔着一层被撑到极限的乳胶套搔刮着他的老二，而巴琪被顶弄得像个破碎的性爱玩具一样胡乱呻吟着，两手松松垮垮地搂着Steve的脖子承受疼痛和那些琢磨不定像细小电流一样乱窜的快感，一波波淫腻的液体不断被随着alpha的大力操干带出穴口混合了初夜童贞的血丝浸湿床单和她在Steve手里滑腻腻的小屁股。而Steve像是爽得不能思考，只知道狠狠耸动着腰胯干他怀里的女神，那件曾经被打湿的衬衫在巴琪身上凌乱地揉成一团又再次被弄得一塌糊涂，“……你坏透了，知道吗？嗯？”Steve咬着她散落的长发，咬她被干得上下颠晃的奶子，声音发狠焦急，“穿着我的衬衫让别的alpha靠近你，让他凑到你耳边——”他摁着巴琪腰胯的手指几乎要将她彻底捏碎，“操他妈的，听着，你现在是我的女人，我的omega，再让我看见一次，我就——”

他说不出来会怎样了，他们都说不出来，巴琪耸动腰肢迎合Steve操干的动作就像是垂死挣扎的搁浅的鱼而她真的被快感和疼痛折磨地大哭，Steve发狠地干她，像是把所有要说的话都操进她的身体，然后第一次经历做爱的男孩再也不能克制自己，猛地咬在她胸口射了出来。

总是高大英俊的Steve像只累坏了的小豹子一样瘫在巴琪怀里，他们浑身湿漉漉黏糊糊被汗水和体液浸透了，她甚至还能感觉到Steve在她身体里搏动的阴茎，他射出来的时候好几次抖腰，巴琪笑了，浑身像被捏碎了一样疼，Steve抬了抬手指，把一束属于巴琪的长发衔在唇间。

19  
身为Steve女朋友的Buckie新的星期一过得一点儿也不好。

早上Steve跟她一起到公共课教室，Jessica她们早就坐在Buckie和Natasha平时爱蜗据的地盘叽叽喳喳笑闹个不停，Buckie很恼火，放下小桌板的动作乒呤咣啷的，运动鞋踢着前面座位的椅背。Steve陪她坐了一会儿，事实上Buckie困得要命，头一天晚上Steve带她一起去朋友们的聚会，除了Tony一直想要打探Stevie告别处男之夜的细节之外，Clint还不停地旁敲侧击看能不能找到一个机会帮他把大姐头Natasha单独约出来吃饭。这会儿Steve缩了缩身子让她把脑袋靠在自己肩膀上休息一会儿，身材高大的橄榄球员挤在阶梯教室狭小的座位里显得有些滑稽，但一点儿也不妨碍离他们不远一群花枝招展的妞们频频射过去的眼刀。

Steve走的时候Buckie甚至都睡着了，一点也没感觉到男孩留在她面颊上的轻吻。而在那个瞬间Natasha正一边懒洋洋嚼着口香糖一边溜进教室，她大声的哀嚎简直像是被什么高瓦数电灯闪瞎了眼睛。

“Ohhhh Nooooo！”红发女孩翻了个白眼，“我觉得这里跳闸了，上帝啊。”

“演技不错。”Steve眼皮也没抬一下，抓起自己的装备包准备离开教室，“习惯就好了。”

“我说，Rogers，”Natasha把包随随便便丢在Buckie旁边座位的地板上，嘴里的口香糖嚼得劈啪响，“你最好在下午去训练馆逛逛，真的。”这话成功让Steve快要走到教室门口的身影停下了，侧过脸有些疑惑。

“训练馆，你说？”

“是啊，比如你的晚训开始之前，”Natasha不耐烦地撩了一把头发，绿眼睛眨了眨，“别问我为什么告诉你这个，因为我是个好人，男孩。”

Buckie自始至终没有听到他们的谈话，她趴在小桌板上睡得口水都快浸湿书本了，一头浓密的棕发垂下来披了一肩。

教授开始点名之前，她终于醒了，枕着的一条手臂麻木不堪，一旁的Natasha一手托着腮一手在纸上百无聊赖地画小人，她活动了一下脖子，开始掏出手机检查邮箱和社交网络主页。

“哇靠，你还没把Facebook状态改成交往中吗？”

Natasha的声音突然在她耳边响起，吓得她差点把手机扔到后排人的脸上，“你他妈想吓死我啊……”她赶紧把手机捂在胸口，“我我我还没，怎么了？”

“我劝你最好赶紧改了，还有连Rogers那家伙的也一起改了，”Natasha一副神秘莫测的表情，丢了笔抱起手臂，“要不你就装作没有看见过Jessica新的自拍照。”

开玩笑，既然都这么说了Buckie当然要去看小婊子新的自拍照了！可是等她真的点开Jessica的Facebook主页，她又宁可自己从来没看过，或者是时间倒流，她从来没有听Natasha跟她说起过关于自拍照的事情。

Buckie的视线久久停留在那张照片里，那是周五晚上的派对上，当时还没有成为她男朋友的Steve坐在Thor家的沙发里当一个安静的美男子侧过脸去听Tony说着什么笑话，而Jessica的胳膊紧贴着男孩肌肉匀称的手臂，连衣裙的V领快要露出胸罩的蕾丝花边，笑得一脸那个花痴。

这也不是什么重点，Buckie心塞的是下面点赞回复的人纷纷夸奖那个心机婊人美胸甜，而且男朋友好帅。

男朋友好帅。

男朋友。

操。

“顺便说，下午还去格斗训练吗？”Natasha一边重新捡起桌上的笔夹在指间转动着一边好像什么也没发生似的不经意问，“omega假期前最后一次？”

巴琪点头，烦躁地从笔记本上撕下来一张纸。

20  
Steve也不是故意或者专程因为Natasha那一句莫名其妙到不着边际的话跑去训练馆的。他和Rumlow算不上好哥们儿，那家伙比他高一年级，以前他在训练馆捶打沙袋的时候这个有一半意大利血统的alpha就在那儿做兼职陪练了，后来Steve开始在校足球队担任重要位置，Rumlow成了综合格斗教练。Rumlow说他打的不错，但是蛮劲太多，花招不足，八角笼里的困兽斗，没点儿花招是赢不了的。Steve听了只是微不可闻地笑了一声。

他双手插兜企图低调地混进训练馆里流汗的人群找到什么有故事可说的角落，有几个正在跳绳或是捶打梨球的哥们儿认出他来，停下动作擦着汗跟他打招呼。他们都认识Steve，有谁不认识校橄榄球队的Rogers队长？就像所有不是nerd那一型的学生里，又有谁不知道拉拉队的两个女神大姐头是Natasha和Buckie呢？

Buckie是因为Steve才想要学打架的。他脚下踢着堆满了手靶的推车想起来这件事，他还是个小个子的时候经常因为看不惯那些欺负人的小混混而惹麻烦，是Buckie一边像个姐姐一样数落他又为他包扎身上的每一处伤口。她说她要去学习打架，而那时候Steve觉得她疯得简直可爱，可爱到他想把她一把抱起来扛在肩上钻进小树林去，抱着她滚进晒得暖烘烘的草地打滚，他的小女孩儿会咯咯直笑，用她比Steve大一岁的身份要他住手，如果那时候瘦小的Steve真的能有力气抱起来比他还要高一点的Buckie的话。

Steve想着这些事情出了神，知道他看到周围训练的人群停下了动作，纷纷往场地中央聚拢，他收回视线也向那里看去，然后他看到了场中央的拳台上，穿着拳击短裤和训练背心，手上戴着分指拳套的Buckie，还有离他的女朋友一步距离手上举着手靶和她踱步周旋的Rumlow。

“注意节奏，节奏，one more——”格斗教练显然已经陪着他的女拳手热过身了，身上的半新不旧的背心被汗水浸湿了胸口，黑色短发湿漉漉的支棱着，不断挪动脚步纠正Buckie的动作，手靶因为她迅猛的快攻被击打得振颤，“Good girl！腿——”

Buckie嘶嘶吐气，出拳进攻手靶的速度惊人的快，咬紧了靶心丝毫没有放松，拳头带着力道打进手靶的声音砰砰作响，而腿上跟着Rumlow的节奏也又准又狠地踢上目标，整个动作只在那一句口令之间，漂亮流畅，让台下围观的alpha们都发出了小声的赞叹。

Steve知道他们当然赞叹的不只是Buckie漂亮的进攻动作而已。他的女孩儿站在拳台中央只穿着紧身背心和短裤的样子简直他妈的就是雅典娜化身，更别说Buckie紧绷在身上的背心汗湿了，胸前随着她用力挥出的动作颤微微地抖动，连带着她紧裹在拳击短裤底下结实的小屁股，而Steve敢打赌，汗水一点点顺着Buckie肌肉线条流畅的大腿滴下来的样子每个围观的alpha都注意到了。

她毫不在意，看上去对这些都习以为常。也许是根本不足一秒，就连那些惊人的赞叹都还没有消失，Buckie再一次冲靶心交换了两记快攻而膝盖击出的瞬间小腿缠上Rumlow的后腰又顺势滑到对方的膝盖关节处，借着一点攀住的力气动作迅猛地扒着对方的脖颈将Rumlow整个人直接撂倒在地而另一条腿弯立即死死卡住了男人的脖子，这几下电光火石之间的锁技看得Steve几乎心脏骤停。周围还响起了几声稀稀拉拉的鼓掌。

操！Steve在心里暗暗骂了一句本该被消音的脏话，蓝眼睛一眨不眨地注视着Buckie放松了锁紧的动作爬起来慢慢调整呼吸节奏，被她绞杀在地的男人也站起身来，她紧勒在背心里高耸的胸脯剧烈地起伏，戴着拳套的手无法握住任何东西，只能把脸凑过去叼住Rumlow递上的水袋。Buckie的长发编成一根解释的麻花辫垂在颈后，脸蛋红润，眼神冷静而湿润，她看起来美丽又充满了进攻与危险。

“Oh that’s my girl——”Rumlow带着笑跟Buckie碰了碰拳头，“但是节奏，again，节奏，get it？”他趁着给Buckie喂水休息的功夫向她讲解，拳台四周围过来看的那些alpha开始散去，“已经很棒了，good girl，你的假期之前全部验收合格。”黑发alpha冲着Buckie露出了一个笑容，脱下了手靶的一只手拍了拍女孩儿布满汗珠的肩。

Steve还抱着手臂站在下面看着他们，Rumlow注意到他了，黑色的眼珠在Steve身上停顿了一秒，然后客气地勾了勾嘴角，冲着Buckie耳边说了声什么，女孩儿转过她汗津津的小脸，看到台下站着的Steve立刻眼睛一亮，撇下还为她举着水袋的格斗教练奔过去和她的男孩打招呼。

“Hey Stevie，”Buckie俯下身子从拳台的围栏里滑下来，两条腿耷拉着抱着栏杆坐下，让Steve凑上来亲吻她因为剧烈运动后红扑扑的脸颊，“过来有事？”

“Nat找你，我刚好顺路代劳过来看一眼，”Steve笑得正直，踮起脚凑近了Buckie轻声耳语，“跟我保证别在床上用刚才那一招。”

“嘿——”Buckie立刻脸红了，光着的脚丫作势踢了Steve一下，手指戳着她男朋友结实的胸肌，“你昨天可是差点把我给捏碎，哥们儿，我还没什么可抱怨的呢。”

“确定要在这儿调情？”Steve捏了捏Buckie的脸蛋，眼神意有所指地瞟到不远处正在收拾东西的Rumlow又很快注视着他女朋友漂亮湿润的灰蓝色眼珠，“顺便说我觉得你干得好极了，大腿绞杀，如果能时光倒流回七年级你帮我也这么狠狠给那个胖小子Alex来一下就好了，你还记得吗就是专门划花别人车子的那家伙。”

“老天啊，当然了——你去阻止他可他不听，结果你差点被揍进垃圾桶——不过姐现在可是能直接把他撂翻。”Buckie说着扬了扬拳头，咧着嘴笑得得意，Steve搂着她的腰把她从拳台上抱了下来，又转过身帮她拎来她的运动鞋。

“走吧，Nat让你去体育馆，我们顺路。”

21  
Buckie觉得很渴。

这是她omega假期前的最后一天了，她知道自己就快要发情，体温偏高，和Steve睡过之后她像是彻底绽开的玫瑰花，混合了一丁点辛辣的醇熟蜜酒，馥郁而多汁的那种莓果，闻起来成熟香甜。她甚至有点后悔走进训练馆完成她的最后一次格斗训练——Buckie自己都能闻见自己流汗时散发出的寻求交配的荷尔蒙气味。

更别提Steve还在看她，几乎是用他们在床上他看她的那种目光操她，从她努力让自己专注的眼神，吐出气息的艳红唇瓣，汗水流下汇聚的锁骨凹陷，起伏的胸脯，向下，到包裹在拳击短裤里扭动的结实的屁股。

Buckie的小心脏跳得砰砰直响，要不是Rumlow故意让她，她怎么可能真的靠那点儿被Steve注视之下的力气把她的格斗教练锁倒在地？

她这会儿正盯着手上的一团滑溜溜的布料想得出神，那是Natasha叫她来领走试穿的她们第无数次排练Beyoncé新歌的新裙子。她来得有点晚了——现在不管和Steve一起做什么她都会迟到一会儿——以至于她上上下下找遍了体育馆更衣室门口只有敞开的一箱衣服其余连半个人影都没。

Buckie把它们展开瞧了瞧，缀满亮片的小号比基尼胸衣估计还没手心大，打着褶的短裙长度大概只能刚好遮住屁股，而假如做一个从地板上蹲下再摸大腿站起的动作恐怕连穿了什么内裤都一清二楚，Buckie扬了扬眉毛又把它们团成一团丢在空无一人的更衣室长凳上，一边背转身去脱去了身上的背心。

她用脚趾头想就知道这一身是Jessica的口味，要知道Natasha恨死亮片这种东西了，她宁愿穿高叉泳装学Miley Cyrus 抖屁股，也不会愿意穿亮片比基尼跳Beyoncé。Buckie一边想象Natasha穿着这玩意儿的可笑模样，一边把手背在后面去系紧了那件亮到闪瞎的胸罩系带，然后她把一头长发捋到脑后扎成了一束高高的马尾。

她晃了晃脑袋，微微低下身子手伸进胸衣两侧拨弄，胸前立刻毫不费力地挤出一道乳沟，闪亮的胸衣布料勉强遮住了乳晕周围的皮肤深深勒进雪白的胸肉里。Buckie低头看了一眼就忍不住叹气，这件比基尼胸衣尺码简直小得滑稽，连她胸部下缘都被挤出了两道弧线。

而就当她刚扯掉自己屁股上紧包的拳击短裤正要拉上那条更短的拉拉队迷你裙的时候，更衣室的门被从外面推开了，男孩的脑袋探进来，表情大吃一惊，“Buckie？”Steve的眉毛拧在一起，“老天啊…你在男生更衣室干什么？！”

“啊啊啊啊？？？”她尖叫，刚拉上短裙拉链的手立刻僵住了，吃惊地眼珠都快掉出来，“你你你他妈说什么这不是女生更衣室吗？？？”

“动动脑子，”Steve毫不客气地翻了个白眼，用力碰上更衣室门，“我怎么会有女生更衣室的钥匙…真够笨的。”Steve双手叉腰冲她走过去，眼睛打量着Buckie身上紧绷的衣裙，“还有也不知道谁把一箱子女生衣服忘在这里门口了，你没见到Natasha吗？”

天呐…Buckie想狠狠地敲Steve的脑袋，他也不想想，她可能在男生更衣室见到Natasha吗？

22  
“你怎么回事Buckie？”Steve皱眉，表情相当公事公办的那种严肃，他的鼻尖就离她仅有几公分，alpha天生的压迫力笼罩着她，让她口干舌燥，“一个人呆在男生更衣室里，还他妈给我穿成这样……”Steve说着甚至更近地凑上Buckie的脸颊嗅了一下，像是打量爪间猎物的雄狮，“……闻上去就像合不拢腿一样？”

Buckie头脑发昏，赤裸的背贴在衣柜冰凉的表面，尽管是这样汗水还是顺着颈后一颗颗滑落，有没有搞错啊，Steve这是在教育她，像教育女儿不要晚归不要喝醉不要对陌生男人轻易露出笑脸的古板老爸吗？“得了吧，”她垂下眼睛，视线停留在男孩红润的下唇无法移开，“你离我这么近，就像要欺负我似的，”Buckie懒洋洋地笑笑（Steve发誓这绝对是跟Natasha学来的），双手却被Steve逼近得无处可放只能紧紧贴在身后柜门上，“我只是走错了门，哥们儿，我要走了。”

无效。她的声音哑得像是刚刚哭过，而她脑后的马尾被挤得在冰凉的柜面上凌乱不堪，最没有说服力的还是紧勒在她身上比情趣内衣还要暴露的胸衣和短裙，她根本一步也挪动不了，哪怕是动动指头，只能紧张地一遍遍舔着嘴唇让那两片微张的唇瓣沾满意义不明的水光。

“别舔了。”Steve的手指摸上Buckie湿润的唇角，他们现在近得几乎紧贴在一起了，但Steve的声音听上去严肃而冷淡，“你的口红都被你吃光了。”

Buckie惊讶地张了张嘴，眼睛瞪大了，细密的眼睫蹭过Steve的下颌，那些摩挲她嘴唇的手指缓慢地擦到她的牙齿却再不深入，她现在渴极了，心跳和喘息几乎把自己淹没她压根不敢抬眼看她男朋友此刻的表情。

但Steve实在挨得太近了，近到Buckie只勒了一件超小号比基尼胸衣（她怀疑尺码大概有3个X的S）的乳房被男孩结实的胸膛挤压得快要把系带崩开，她的屁股在Steve的逼近之下只能一点点挪动着贴上衣柜，带着凉意的金属表面贴在臀部皮肤上又被汗珠弄得滑腻。

“别再靠近了，”Buckie忍不住抱怨，“你难道想让衣柜从后面上我吗？”

“还没开始就挑姿势？”Steve模糊地笑了一声，下一秒手掂着Buckie的腰把她用力拉进怀里，膝盖顺势顶进她那条什么都遮不住的短裙下光溜溜的大腿之间，Buckie小声尖叫着，脑后束得高高的马尾散落在他脸上，“顺便说一句，一会儿我的球队就过来了，我们的晚训，你觉得怎么样？”

Steve还是那种该死的正直无比的语气，尽管他的手已经挤进她女朋友的胸衣把那两团柔软滑腻的丰满乳肉揉捏挤压得下流不堪，而另一只揽着Buckie腰肢的手正毫不费力地撩起聊胜于无的短裙狠捏了一把她在衣柜表面蹭得湿乎乎的屁股，然后两根手指拨开她的蕾丝内裤滑进早就泛滥的两片软肉之间。

“不，不怎么样……”Buckie整个人被Steve拎了起来不得不瘫软着搂紧了她男朋友的脖子，几乎全裸的长腿勾着Steve的腰，涂得闪亮艳红的脚趾紧绷着，像水蛇的红信，她几乎是压紧了声音呻吟出声，“……你想让他们都知道他们的队长在更衣室干了点儿什么？”可是她说完就后悔了。

“知道怎么了？Rumlow不也知道你要发情了？”Steve眯了眯眼睛，抿紧了嘴唇，一边咬着牙关盯着她开口一边掰开她缠在自己腰间的两条大腿架在臂弯将她压上衣柜，“他被你的大腿勒着脖子没有当场射在裤子里也算是个男人。”

Buckie被Steve逗笑了，笑得仰着头，天真的视线在天花板上晃动，她想对Steve说哦拜托能不能别把她说得像个随时待操的婊子，但她什么也说不出来，Steve一手推高了她的胸衣埋头在她白得发亮晃得人眼晕的胸脯又吸又咬，留下一个个发狠的牙印和嘬痕，汗水混合了发香和甜蜜的omega荷尔蒙气味刺激着alpha兽性的部分，而撕咬的痛感像某种开关开启让她难以忍受地情欲翻涌，她揪着Steve脑后的短发不老实地撤回一条腿，膝盖一下下顶着alpha胯下硬热鼓胀的部位上下摩擦。

Steve被Buckie几乎暴力地碾动弄得直流冷汗，忍了忍还是骂出了一句操，冲着Buckie肩头就是狠狠的一口，喘得急切，“除非你是要用脚帮我解开裤子，不然就给我乖一点！”

她又痴痴地笑了，一排牙齿咬着红得浪荡的下唇，长发垂落下来挡住了她看向Steve的视线。自从和Steve睡之后她怀疑自己的脑子也被狠狠操了，要不然怎么会一点也不知羞耻地在橄榄球队的更衣室里在快要发情的时候穿成这样两条腿夹紧Steve的腰，Buckie自己都快要相信这其实就是她故意安排的心机，只是为了跟她英俊性感的男朋友在无论校园里的哪个角落来上火辣的一发。

Buckie又听话的乖乖夹紧了Steve的腰杆，一只手搂着他的脖子一只手迫不及待地拨开纽扣一把拽下Steve的裤腰，汗湿的小脸埋进男孩搏动的颈窝。她的手几乎一触碰到那根火热硬挺的老二就情不自禁地撸动了，喉咙里小声哼哼着，被吻咬得又涨又痒的嫩红乳头抵着Steve胸口汗湿的布料上下磨蹭，而她的男孩用力拽着她的长发迫使她仰起脸来迎接他粗暴的湿吻，手指探到她下面胡乱揉搓了几下就顶开那个已经湿得一塌糊涂的穴口直直戳了进去。

她紧窄湿热的小洞已经不像被开苞的第一天晚上那样光是插进去就疼得只会掉眼泪了，被Steve撑开填满的感觉那么好，只进来手指也根本不够，Buckie蹙紧了眉心眯起眼睛，下面的小嘴吸附着Steve骨节粗大的指头饥渴地蠕动，而她男朋友还没稍微抽动两下那儿就被挤出更多湿滑无比的淫腻液体，把股间连同屁股上的短裙都弄得污糟一片。

“够湿了，Stevie，快进来，”Buckie的力气只够她用喘气的嗓音说话了，她恳求，晃动着屁股在Steve的指尖套弄，“你想等他们都来了再插进来吗？”

Steve哼了一声，抽出湿淋淋的手指在她腰间的裙摆上抹了一把，Buckie快被这样野合一样的下流场景刺激地直接昏过去，她那么湿，手掐紧了Steve的脖子，而Steve扶着粗大的阴茎毫不费力就尽根捅了进去她怀疑自己甚至听到了淫水被挤出的滋滋声，撩人心弦的酸麻感像细碎的电流从脚尖一路烧到后脑勺，而等她回过神来才发现自己被那根尺寸惊人的家伙捅进来噎得咬破了嘴唇。

他们就这么干了，在随时可能有人走进来的男生更衣室里，假如有人推门，甚至不用多走上两部就能看见他们的omega女神校拉拉队的美少女队长被身材高大的橄榄球员撩起裙子掰开大腿压在衣柜上猛烈地操着的身影，Buckie神情恍惚地仰着头，凌乱的发丝粘在她汗湿的脸上，有几捋还被衔在唇间也顾不上拨开，修长雪白的小腿架在男生的臂弯被顶弄得一晃一晃，满屋子都是香甜醇熟的omega香气，而金发alpha挺动腰身操进她身体的动作太过剧烈以至于整排衣柜都被顶得晃动作响，混合着肉体拍打肉体的羞耻声音和舌吻的啧啧声简直过分到了极致。

他们可能会因此被警告处分，取消比赛资格，停课……Whatever，他们都不在乎了因为Steve把她操得几乎像一头真的发情期的雌性动物而正在彻底侵犯她翻搅她的粗大肉棒被穴道内壁的层层软肉像无数触手一样搔刮着，他们亲密得像骨中之骨肉中之肉，哪怕临近omega假期的Buckie甚至没有来得及到保健室领抑制剂和套子她还是一声接一声浪叫着扭动腰肢。

“……别叫了，还怕他们发现不了吗？”Steve抽了她汗津津的小屁股狠狠一巴掌，腾出一只手抓着她的头发去塞Buckie控制不住逸出呻吟的嘴，她被噎了一嘴自己的头发，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，声音立刻变成了压低的呜咽，跟着Steve一下下顶动的节奏时高时低，却始终不肯放松夹紧他腰杆的大腿。

但是已经来不及了，他们都听见走廊上传来的其他男孩子的说话声和笑闹声，Buckie甚至能够分辨出来，Barton夸张的笑，Frankie和Sam的口音，Phil问他们你们谁见到队长了？我靠，谁他妈见到队长了？你们推开门就会发现队长正搂着他的女孩儿你们的拉拉队女神按在更衣室的衣柜上狠操个不停而女神正咬着自己的长发呻吟得像个打了药的婊子——她被这个即将发生的事实刺激得双腿抽搐，而Steve明显也意识到了这点，架着她大腿的手臂用力掰得更开操干她的动作也更加快速猛烈起来，龟头刮弄着烂熟湿透的穴道深处深入到了从未开拓过的地方，汹涌的高潮夹杂了尖锐的涩痛简直是从每一处神经末梢将她彻底撕碎，漫长深刻得像门外一点点逼近的人，“……要来了，Fuck，”Buckie想告诉Steve，问问他们该他妈的怎么办才好，但她已经哑得说不出话来只能焦急却无声地翕张着干渴的嘴唇，“……怎么办Steve？”

但她的队长甚至还有闲心拿这个开玩笑，“Buckie babe你要来了？哈？”Steve紧紧将她压进身后的衣柜凑上去吮吻她颈窝敏感的腺体，一点也没有要着急的意思，把她欺负得眼泪涟涟，“你今天湿得都流了一地了，就算现在立即消失也不可能装作什么都没发生过，不信你自己摸摸……”Steve说着，拽着她瘫软的手腕向下，摸到Buckie修剪过的一小片被打湿的毛发，再向下，摸到他们搅在一起还在不停抽插挤出淫液的穴口，她受不了这个，Steve像雄兽一样的性器劈开她，有力的手抬高她的屁股每一下都用力碾过那个让她欲仙欲死的敏感点，而越来越近的脚步声和说话声就像是已敲响的丧钟可她只能看见紧闭的视线中那些彩绘玻璃一样的光点，只能听见响彻脑海的Steve的名字，只能摸到她的男孩正在侵犯她的粗大肉刃。Steve像是带她沉入深海，而真正猛烈的高潮劈头盖脸席卷了他们，已经近在咫尺的响动和转动门锁的声响顷刻间都消失不见，她浑身颤抖，指甲从Steve被撩起的T恤深深扎进他肌肉结实的后背又忍不住掐他抓他，而Steve在她的耳边粗喘得近乎低吼，在门板晃动的敲门声里他终于掐紧Buckie纤细的腰肢将她钉死，射在我里面，她满脑子都是这个糟糕下流的念头，“射在我里面，Stevie——”最后的音节含糊地咬在唇间，Steve一定听见了，男孩们在外面试图敲开被锁上的更衣室大门，而两个浑身湿透的发情期野兽在里面不知好歹地媾和，“——射在我里面，please，Stevie babe.”

“……Steve竟然迟到没来？”他们头靠着头咬牙喘息，听见门外Clint惊讶的声音，“这小子泡到女神之后竟然也这么嚣张？”

“嘿，你还是礼貌点，”Sam劝阻了Clint，但是语气里也带着笑意，“哪天你也把另一个追到手再说咯！”

他们都大笑一番，有人又趁机开了两句关于队长和女神的玩笑，然后笑声和脚步声一点点远去，只有不知道是谁的声音还隐隐约约传过来，“嘶——你们闻到什么味道了吗？是不是拉拉队的妞们刚刚来过啊……”“靠老兄，你也想太多了吧……”

Steve终于把Buckie放下了，沾满精液和透明体液的肉棒一拔出来就带出一股股被射进去的东西，顺着她发抖的大腿一点点往下流，Buckie靠着衣柜门平复着呼吸，Steve笑笑，冲她挤压得通红的小屁股扇了一巴掌，才走去自己的柜子里找出毛巾来帮两个人擦拭干净。

但有个Buckie不想承认的事实是，她被射得过于满了，以至于Steve帮她擦过之后，那些粘稠的白色浊液还不停地从被干得红肿不堪的穴口流出来，她咬着嘴唇不知道该怎么办，但Steve只是帮她拉正了湿透的蕾丝内裤，又给她套上她的拳击短裤。

“这样正好，如果出门还能碰到你的格斗教练就更好了”她的男朋友又露出那个正直无比的笑容，把早就湿得一塌糊涂的拉拉队短裙塞进袋子，“我觉得你可以再大腿绞杀他一次试试。”

-tbc-


End file.
